1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a corresponding connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-181717 discloses a connector assembly with male and female connectors. The female connector has a block-shaped terminal accommodating portion surrounded by a substantially rectangular tubular fitting. Female terminal fittings are accommodated in the terminal accommodating portion. The male connector has a rectangular tubular receptacle that can fit into a clearance between the terminal accommodating portion and the tubular fitting. Male terminal fittings are mounted in the male connector and have tabs that project into the receptacle. A connection rib projects from the back end surface of the receptacle to prevent the female connector from interfering with the tabs if the female connector is inserted into the receptacle in an improper oblique posture. More particularly, the connection rib will contact the obliquely aligned female connector and hinder further insertion before the obliquely aligned female connector can contact the tabs.
The connection rib that projects from the back end surface of the receptacle complicates the shape of the male connector. Additionally, the terminal accommodating portion must be formed with a recess for receiving the connection rib, and hence the female connector also has a complicated shape.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to simplify shape.